I Hope You Dance
by Seal
Summary: A Lily in heaven sort of thing. She's looking down from heaven at Harry at different times in his life. (I love the song its to though)


A/N: A little song-fic. It's mostly from Lily's point of view as she's  
watching Harry from heaven, on certain occassions in his life. I heard  
this song this moring, and it seemed so RIGHT.  
  
I Hope You Dance  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,   
You get your fill to eat   
But always keep that hunger,   
May you never take a single breath for granted,   
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,   
  
Lily looked down from heaven as her five-year old son, Harry,  
did chores like a slave for her sister Petunia. Lily felt like crying,  
but you can't cry in heaven. You're supposed to be happy. And while  
James was there with her, she still felt sad about what her and her  
son had lost that night so long ago.  
  
I hope you still feel small   
When you stand beside the ocean,   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,   
Promise me, that you'll give faith a fighting chance   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
  
Lily's sadness had disapeared when Harry FINALLY got the Hogwarts   
letter. Petunia, and her horrible husband Vernon had done their best  
to keep Harry from going, but thanks to Dumbledore and Hagrid,   
Harry would learn magic, make frineds, - and get away from Petunia.  
She felt like dancing, and James did in fact twirl her around.  
  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance.   
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,   
Never settle for the path of least resistance,   
Living might mean taking chances   
But they are worth taking,   
Loving might be a mistake   
But it's worth making,   
  
As Harry faced Voldemort - again - in the Chamber of Secrets, Lily   
found herself hoping against hope that he would make it, and so would  
the Weasley girl. And when Dumbledore sent the Sorting Hat and Fawkes,  
she was slightly relieved, but she cried tears of joy when Harry  
stood up over the fallen basilisk and bloody book. As Harry helped   
Ginny to her feet and started walking back torwards the rock rubble,  
Lily allowed herself to relax.  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter   
When you come close to selling out   
Reconsider,   
Give the heavens above more   
Than just a passing glance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
  
Lily looked on with some irony when Harry was asking Cho to the dance.  
Couldn't she remeber doing that to the Diggory boy? How ironic life was....  
She was a little peeved, though, when Harry hardly danced with Parvati,  
and just stared at Cho and Cedric. Couldn't he show some manners to  
Parvati? More then ever, Lily wanted to go down and chastise him as a mother.   
Dance, boy, dance!  
  
I hope you dance . I hope you dance   
  
While Voldemort advanced on Harry who was behind the grave, Lily was   
almost crying. But, you can't cry in heaven - at least from sadness anyway.  
But when Harry jumped up and started fighting him like - like a man,  
Lily, and James beside her, felt prouder then ever before. While she  
still feared for Harry's life, she was proud he was facing the Dark Lord   
like a man. And when he saw James' and her's shadows, she grinned. She  
thought it ironic how her shadow was doing what she had wanted to do   
for fourteen years - help Harry.  
  
I hope you still feel small   
When you stand beside the ocean,   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,   
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
  
As Harry lay recovering from all the trauma of late, he felt his spine  
crawl, as it had on various occassions - like someone was watching over  
him. But now, as he felt it, he felt safer, and let it lull him off to sleep.  
I'll be okay, he thought with a smile. She's watching over me.  
  
I hope you dance . I hope you dance   
  
Diclaimer: LeAnn Womack and her people own the song lyrics. JKR owns all  
of Harry Potter and his people. Well, what did you think? Won't you tell  
me? Please...... 


End file.
